La Dama del Lago
by Mochi The Lynx
Summary: Un espiritu reclamando venganza, una chica de sangre caliente, la combinacion ideal para cumplir su objetivo, dominar el mundo. Conseguiran parar esto antes de que vaya a más.
1. Capitulo 1

**Buenos días, tardes, noches o en el momento en que estén leyendo esto. Acá les traemos otro fic ^^… ''La Dama del Lago''. Esta historia está hecha por NoahTheHedgehog y por mí ya que esta es una historia con colaboración (o sea que la hicimos las dos para quien no sepa ¬¬x). Bueno, empezamos:**

**~O~O~**

Capítulo 1:

Cada persona ve las situaciones de un modo diferente, aquella mañana ella la veía oscura, fea, gris y horrible. Se miró en el espejo segundos después de que ella se fijase en aquel vestido rosa que su cuerpo portaba, echo la lengua en señal de asco y es que los vestidos y los lujos, no son lo suyo, miro de nuevo por la ventana, la vista era hermosa, pero hoy, lo que le gustaría es ser libre.

-Princesa Noah- llamaron a la puerta, ella volteo a ver la puerta, respiro con fastidio y de nuevo respiro hondo para no dar una contestación brusca.

-¿Qué?- pregunto aun mirando los rosales que con el poco viento que había danzaban entre sí.

-¿Puedo pasar?- Pregunto la doncella.

*Haz lo que te plazca pero a mí al margen, bonita* pensó para sí misma. -Sí, pase-

La doncella no era otra que Lady Kathy, la miró a los ojos como si quisiese atravesarla, que por un momento si lo deseo, para que mentir, y espero a que hablase.

-Bueno, su prometido ha llegado.

Sintió que su corazón latía a mil, pero porque demonios tenía que llegar tan pronto, no había prisa, se dijo a sí misma. Resoplo resignándose a todo y se levantó, Lady Kathy coloco su vestido que se había arrugado al sentarse, Noah simplemente resoplo molesta, es que no le valía al principito vestida con su verdadera personalidad, recordaba con mucha simpatía el día del baile de los 5 años de Amy, se había escapado de casa y habían tenido que buscarla en los mares de todo Estela Dolar. Resoplo, qué tiempos aquellos, ahora "tenía que comportarse". Entro en aquella sala y vio al erizo con el que se tenía que casar, resoplo, desde luego no quería casarse con Kevin, a pesar de que miles de jóvenes suspirasen por sus huesos.

-Shadow... sálvame...- musito a la nada.

~0~0~

Amy llego a casa, tenía correo, no era otro que de Noah, miro con ternura la carta, su hermana era demasiado descuidada, aunque supongo que los meses en palacio habían hecho que ella fuese más dama, no es que fuera marimacho, pero no solía ser muy pijita ni cuidadosa con su estado, llevaba ropa sexy y femenina, pero solo porque Swetty se la daba para ponerse. Aunque claro atrevimiento no le faltaba para llevar esa ropa, pues solo con decirle a Tails, Knuckles y Sonic los nombres de Cream, Rouge y Amy conseguía un rubor instantáneo, y a Shadow solo susurraba algo y a saber que era, pues pocos segundos después de un gran rubor, Shadow cruzaba sus brazos blasfemaba y gritaba "NOAH NO SEAS INFANTIL" o tal vez "NOAH, PERVERTIDA". Aunque todos sabemos que Shadow, tiene tilín por Noah.

Abrió la carta para leerla.

_Soy Noah, si tu hermana, pues si no te escribo yo, tú ya no mueves un dedo, vaga, que eres una vaga... ¬¬  
Aquí las cosas van bien, ¿bien? ¿En serio se le puede llamar así? Bueno las cosas van tirando, oh ya te contare la bomba al final, lo peor de último, ¿no sería al revés? Bueno yo soy al contrario de la gente así que, no hay fallo. ¿Bueno y tú que tal estas?  
Mamá te envía saludos, y Mark... no comento, jajajaja.  
Bueno querida hermana ahora viene la bomba! PAPÁ Y MAMÁ QUIEREN CASARME EN DOS SEMANAS, te suplico que me salves, yo no estoy hecha para los pijilandis de los príncipes y princesas, salvameee! Y trae a Sonikkuu contigo... picarona ^^  
Recuerda dos semanas, mi boda...  
Un beso Noah, la princesa. Te quiere Mucho._

Amy miraba sorprendida la carta, su hermana se iba a casar y esta le pedía ayuda. Dejo la carta a un lado y miro el calendario. ~sábado 2/09~ Eso significaba que el 16 sería la boda. Dejo a un lado los pensamientos matemáticos y marco un número en su celular, el número de Sonic.

-¿Hola?- se escuchó del otro lado del teléfono-¿Quién habla?

-Soy yo Sonikkuu, necesito un poco de ayuda con tema familiar.

- Hola Ames, ¿Que paso?

-Bueno sonara medio raro, mi hermana en dos semanas se va a casar y nos está pidiendo que la ayudemos ya que no quiere casarse. Yo no entiendo porque no quiere, el prometido es Kevin y es un chico muy lindo que yo sepa.

-¿NOAH SE CASA? Esto es bomba. No te preocupes, llamo a los demás y les digo que nos vamos a ayudar a tu hermana, además de que Shadow ira gustoso jeje- lo último que mencionó lo dijo en tono picaron.

- Gracias Sonikkuu, sabía que podía contar contigo- estaba a punto de cortar la llamada hasta que- Ah y no te preocupes, no me interesa Kevin, nos vemos mañana- y ahora si corto la llamada y se fue a su habitación a preparar todo.

~O~O~

Sonic estaba sorprendido ¿Cómo sabía que estaba pensando en eso? Pero sabía que no era momento de pensar en eso. Mando un mensaje de texto al celular de Tails diciendo:

_Hola hermanito, te tengo noticias, NOS VAMOS DE VIAJE AL PLANETA DE AMY ^^, nos vamos a ayudar a su hermana que se va a casar en dos semanas, así que avisa a Knuckles que yo le cuento a Shadow, Amy se encarga del resto o eso creo XD._

_See you later. Sonic The Hedgehog._

Puso una sonrisa en su cara, tendría una nueva aventura a pesar de ser de bodas y todo eso. Pero no esperan lo que va pasar.

~0~0~

Camino por el gran salón, hoy Kevin también vendría a verla, miro con desdén las nubes, sin duda no era apetecible la idea del matrimonio, si para ponerse un vestido tenían que hacer una búsqueda de 1 semana para casarse... ya no quería ponerse a contarlas.

Kevin entro por la puerta, iba muy lindo, a decir verdad, su mirada azulada se cruzó con los ojos rojos y negros de la eriza, sonrió muy feliz y se acercó a ella, quien hoy llevaba un traje mucho más re confortable aunque aún era un vestido, podía soportarlo.

-Hola mi princesa- beso su mano, Noah esbozo una sonrisa, sus ojos miraban algo que no sabía que, quizás la espada o algo que llamase la atención de ella, ayer había sido un ramo de rosas rojas que hicieron a Noah sentir deseos de pisarlas, *¿QUE AMOR HAY EN UNO QUE CASI NO SE CONOCE?* Dio un pisotón al suelo, para despertarle.

-Siento impacientaros, mi princesa, es que su belleza me pierde-

Noah sonrió forzosamente, pues ella solo está enamorada de alguien, un erizo en peculiar, que intentaba hacer era ser un serio y amargado erizo, nunca pillaba una buena broma, en fin, era su erizo, aunque nunca, NUNCA lo reconocería, PERO NUNCA EH.

-Nos vamos Sir Kevin?- pregunto educadamente.

-Sí- sonrió y ofreció su brazo -Hoy la llevare a un sitio especial.

Noah asintió y subió a los brazos de Kevin, para que el desapareciese de allí.

**~O~O~**

**Llegamos al final del capítulo, si les gusto dejen un review y si no les gusto dejen un review XD.**

**Gracias a todos por leer, los esperamos en el próximo capítulo. Nos leemos ;)**


	2. Capitulo 2

**Hola a todos los que leen y para los que no también, acá está listo el nuevo capítulo de La Dama del Lago, esperamos que lo disfruten ;)**

Capítulo 2:

Un erizo negro estaba recostado en una pradera, mirando el cielo ¿preocupado? No entendía bien, sabía que sentía algo por Noah, pero ahora que se iba a casar no sabía en qué pensar. Sus ojos carmesí miraban las nubes moverse lentamente, se levantó del pasto que ya le estaba empezando a picar (créanme tengo experiencia en eso XD)

-Noah, no te preocupes, ya voy en camino-

-Ay, que sentimental te pusiste- Shadow volteo a ver y noto a una murciélago flotando encima de él, Rouge lo había escuchado causando un leve sonrojo, casi innotable- No puedo creer que en algún momento dirías algo así-

-Hmp, no te interesa-

-Así que esa eriza se casa, que romántico-

-¿Quién te lo conto?-

-Amy, ella es la que está planeando todo ¿Eh?- Rouge noto que Shadow se había ido dejando su lugar vacío, de seguro fue un Chaos Control- Agh, me dejo sola, bueno yo me voy también- y dicho esto se fue volando hacia otra dirección.

~O~O~

Noah y Kevin estaban caminando por los jardines del castillo, Kevin quería entablar conversación pero Noah inmediatamente cortaba la charla, digamos que no quería dirigirle mucha palabra, más bien NINGUNA palabra, no quería hablarle y menos casarse con él, esperaba la llegada de su hermana y de sus amigos pronto para que la saquen de ahí.

-Mi princesa, está muy distraída ¿Se encuentra bien?- pregunto Kevin.

-Solamente pensaba- dijo cortante, de verdad se quería ir y no verle la cara.

- De acuerdo, le creeré, pero si hay algo que la preocupa dígame.-

*Si hay algo que me preocupa, que como es posible que me vaya a casar contigo, Shadow... llega pronto*

~O~O~

Amy estaba cargando con bolsas de comida, con bebida, ropa de Cream de ella y de Mochi, también cargaba con productos para lavar la ropa.

-Amy!-grito Mochi al entrar.

-Que pasa Mochi?-

-Quería saber si tu sabias algo de Rouge- pregunto la lince con una pequeña sonrisa.

-La verdad es que no- contesto la eriza rosa mirándola.

-Dijo que vendría mas tarde- contesto Cream saliendo y cargándose con otras bolsas a ella y a su chao.

-Esta mujer... Siempre llega tarde- se quejó Mochi.

-Te he oído- protesto la murciélago posándose sobre sus pies.

-Bueno es la verdad- contesto Mochi con una sonrisa burlona.

-Bueno te lo paso por esta vez, mira que buena soy- contesto la murciélago.

Las chicas empezaron a cargar ropa y cosas necesarias para el maquillaje mientras que los chicos...

~0~0~

-Tails! Has acabado de conectar la esmeralda!?- grito Knuckles, como siempre preocupado por la gran piedra mística.

-SI- grito Tails desde dentro.

-Date PRISA!- grito un erizo negro apareciendo en escena.

-¡Que ya está!- grito Tails saliendo de la nave por el sentido contrario a las chicas.

-Shadow! No sabía que te preocuparas por alguien más que no fueras tú mismo o tus intereses- se burló Knuckles.

-¡Es que Noah es un interés!- se burló Sonic.

- ¡Cállate rojo y tú también Faker!- grito Shadow.

-¡Chicos no peleen! No hay porque...- dijo Tails apareciendo en escena.

-¡CON QUE HACIENDO CHARLA Y NADA DE TRABAJO!- grito Amy con su Piko Piko en el hombro.

-Uaahhhh! Te equivocas ya hemos acabado- dijo Tails asustado.

-Siempre vagueando, eso no puede ser Sonic!- le dijo Mochi divertida.

-¿Habéis acabado el trabajo?- pregunto Cream con una sonrisa.

-¡Las mujeres somos las únicas que hacemos bien nuestro trabajo!- protesto Rouge.

-Eso no es asunto vuestro, ¡podemos hablar si queremos!- protesto Shadow.

-¡Se nota que estas irritado!- contesto Rouge llevando sus manos a la cadera.

-Ay... Si te pones a trabajar te diré como es Kevin- le dijo la eriza rosa.

Shadow recogió unas bolsas y entro dentro cargando con ellas.

-¡Buen truco!- felicito Rouge.

-¡Bien echo Amy!- dijo Mochi.

~0~0~

Mientras en otro lugar en el espacio, una Esmeralda Sol estaba flotando hasta que cae en un planeta gracias a la gravedad. El planeta parecía un bosque, con muchos árboles, plantas y hermosas flores, pero lo que más resaltaba ahí era un castillo casi derruido, se mantenía en pie pero parecía que en cualquier momento se caería.

La piedra preciosa seguía cayendo hasta que llegó a un lago, se quedó flotando en el agua fría hasta que se hundió por completo. Cuando llego al fondo empezó a brillar de forma increíble, en eso se nota un cuerpo a su lado, al parecer un cadáver.

De la nada, un pequeño remolino se formó en el lago, un remolino muy brillante. De ese remolino salió una sombra, la sombra de una mujer, que a decir verdad era muy parecida a Amy, tenía un vestido celeste son mangas con detalles azules y blancos, sus guantes llegaban hasta los codos. Su pelo llegaba hasta los hombros, que estaba sujetado por una vincha color celeste con los costados color amarillo.

-Porque... porque me hiciste esto... mi amado- dijo la sombra acercándose al borde pero se detuvo justo en la orilla, miro el castillo a medio derrumbar, al mirarlo sus ojos se humedecieron, como si en cualquier momento se pusiera a llorar.

-Porque...- una lágrima se deslizo por su cara, luego muchas más lágrimas aparecieron, parecía que las lágrimas no querían parar de salir.

Después de un momento la chica del lago desapareció en una neblina dejando solamente sus lamentos en el aire- Porque...- se escuchaba en forma de susurro en el lago dejando ver que la chica estaba como reflejo dentro de este pero estaba estática, una ola pequeña quito esa imagen pero no los susurros.

**Llegamos al final del capítulo ^^, perdónenos si es corto o algo parecido, pero igualmente esperamos que les haya gustado. Por favor déjennos reviews, gracias por leer y hasta la próxima.**

**Nos leemos.**


	3. Capitulo 3

**Hola Carola ratón con cola, les traemos un nuevo capítulo de este fic. Esperamos que lo disfruten ya que costó trabajo hacerlo. Sin más que decir comencemos.**

**~0~0~**

Capítulo 3

Hacia unos días que habían despegado para ir a Estela Dolar y estaban por llegar, pero tardarían máximo un día más. Tails era el que manejaba, los demás ayudaban de a poco. Sonic se dormía cada dos por tres, Amy estaba ansiosa por ver su hermana, Rouge trataba de calmarla un poco, Knuckles y Mochi discutían todo el rato y Shadow estaba más que callado.

-Ahh, que buena siestita- dijo Sonic desperezándose de su siesta número 20 del día.

-No puedo creer que te la pases durmiendo todo el día, ¿tan aburrido es el viaje?- le ''contesto'' Amy.

- Un tanto, vos te entretienes porque caminas de un lado a otro charlando con Rouge-

-Es que estoy contenta, veré a mi hermana después de un largo tiempo, aunque solo sea para un rescate-

-Lo que tú digas- dijo volviéndose a dormir.

-Al menos Rouge me escucha- se quejó y se fue a ver a los demás.

~0~0~

-Que no- dijo Mochi.

-Que si- le replico Knuckles.

-Que no-

-Que si-

-Que no-

-Que si-

-Cuantas veces te tengo que decir que no toque tu comida-

-Que si lo hiciste, hace rato dijiste que tenías hambre y ahora no encuentro mi sándwich-

-¿Y solo eso te hace pensar que yo lo tome? Para tu información dije que tenía hambre hace como tres horas y ya comí algo-

-Mi sándwich-

-QUE NO-

-QUE SI-

-QUE NO-

-QUE SI-

-Ya cállense de una buena vez quieren, Rojo tu puedes hacerte otro y ya está, problema resuelto- Dijo Shadow apareciendo de la nada.

-Hasta que me diga que ella fue-

-QUE YO NO FUI, ¿TANTO PROBLEMA POR UN SIMPLE SANDWICH?-

-YA CALLENSE QUE RECIEN LLEGO Y YA ME ROMPEN LAS OREJAS- Amy golpeo el suelo de la nave haciendo que todos voltearan y se ''calmaran''.

- Para tu información Knux yo comí el sándwich- dijo Rouge que hace rato estaba metida pero que no hablaba.

-¿QUE? ¿Y PORQUE NO LO DIJISTE ANTES?-

-Porque no sabía de quien era- dicho esto a todos les salieron gotita estilo anime en la cabeza, Knuckles le estaba a punto de replicar otra cosa pero fue interrumpido por un aviso.

- Chicos, les aviso que en unas horas llegaremos a destino, prepárense y alguien despierte a Sonic y avísele- sonó por el altavoz la voz de Tails, que se escuchaba medio cansado- Les pediría que alguien venga a la cabina que necesito un descanso-

-Iré yo- Shadow se levantó y cruzo la puerta que lo lleva a la cabina.

-Yo iré a despertar a Sonic o al menos decirle- Knuckles se fue hacia donde Sonic descansaba antes de que surgiera el alboroto.

-Ya no espero el llegar, ya les dije que no puedo esperar-

-Si Amy, ya nos le dijiste- dijeron la murciélago y la lince al unísono.

-Bueno, pues se los repito YA NO PUEDO ESPERAR CUANDO LLEGUEMOS-

Las otras dos suspiraron, ahora solo les restaba esperar.

~0~0~  
Todo el tiempo se lo pasaron discutiendo, y diciendo continuamente lo mucho que estaba deseando llegar y todas esas cosas. Sonic seguía durmiendo haciendo el tonto un poco cuando despertaba para pinchar a Knuckles, aunque enseguida se volvía a dormir.

Tails animadamente charlaba con Cream que correspondía a la charla. En cambio... Shadow seriamente pilotaba la nave, enseguida Rouge al acabar de discutir con Knuckles corrió y se fue a picarle porque Shadow no tendría escapatoria a alguna de sus preguntas.

-Shady!- le dijo la murciélago.

Shadow se sobresaltó pues solo Noah le llamaba así y no es que le hiciera gracias. Quizá una poca de gracia si tenía pero solo si ella lo pronunciaba.

-Haber mi querido amigo-

-¿Qué quieres Rouge?- dijo con voz llena de fastidio al darse cuenta de que no podía largarse.

-¿Qué sientes por la rosita?-

-¿Rosita? ¿No era "mi pinkky"?-

-Si es una tía guay y todo lo que quieras pero... Oye no me líes-le dijo la murciélago con mirada enfocada al erizo.

-Dime que quieres de una vez- protesto el erizo negro.

-Que sientes por ella de una vez. Dímelo ya y te dejare en paz-

-Y a ti que te importa- protesto mirando al espacio. Hasta que vio el planeta Estela Dolar -Hemos llegado- protesto

-¡o qué demonios! Maldita suerte que tienes.

~0~0~

Noah miro por la ventana, el viento acariciaba las púas de la chica mientras que el gran vestido blanco de su boda la atormentaba, la chica esperaba a la llegada de una de las criadas.

-Princesa Noah, he venido por el vestido- contesto Swetty.

-Oh, de acuerdo...

Swetty empezó ayudando a meter el vestido en la cabeza de la eriza. Aunque la eriza rosa no estaba muy contenta...

-0-0-

Llegaron a Estela Dolar rápidamente. Al aterrizar Amy empezó a corretear por todos lados diciendo que era cada cosa. Sobre todo por la plaza, en el medio haba una gran fuente a la que denomino la fuente de la verdad. Algo que impresiono a varios.

-Me contaron cuando era pequeña que esta fuente hace nacer la esperanza y la verdad cuando todo era guerra. Se construyó el mismo año que el pozo de los deseos. La gente habla mucho sobre ella ¿sabéis?-

- Te gusta la historia de Estela Dolar ¿eh?- pregunto Sonic.

-¡Sí me encanta!- dijo la chica andando un poco.

-Amy ¿en qué año fue esa guerra?- pregunto Tails

-Hace 26 años, recientilla eh- dijo la eriza con una sonrisa.

Todos caminaron hacia el palacio.

-Bueno, hemos llegado a mi casa- dijo Amy mirando al palacio.

Al entrar, todos se quedaron en shock.

Noah se giró hacia ellos. Se ruborizo y retrocedió escondiéndose detrás de un erizo rojo muy conocido.

-¡No me miréis!- grito la eriza -este vestido es...agh.

-JAJAJAAAJAJAAJAJJAJAJAJAJA- se rio Mark.

-¡Noah, quien diría que te convertirías en una dama casada!- bromeo Sonic.

Noah exploto en ira y salió de detrás de Mark, y empezó a pegarle a Sonic.

-¡ay ay ay ay!- grito.

-Noah estas muy guapa- rio Mochi.

Noah se ruborizó y miro a Mochi -bromas aparte, ¡yo me quito esto!- y salió corriendo.

-¿Te ayudo?- bromeo Mark.

- CALLATE- dijo Noah ruborizándose más y cerrando la puerta. Todos se rieron excepto Shadow que se ruborizo al verla con ese vestido.

Esperaron un buen rato hasta que Noah salió con su ropa de costumbre, su blusa rosa ajustada con unos leguins negros. Ahora si podían hablar sin mencionar nada del tema, al menos un momento.

-¿No era necesario pegarme sabias?- s quejo Sonic.

- Aun no me he casado y ya me dices ''dama casada'' no es de gusto- refunfuño Noah, para luego mirar a uno del grupo y poner una sonrisa de oreja a oreja- Hola Shady-

-Hola- es lo único que respondió Shadow.

-Ay Noah, estabas re guapa recién- volvió a mencionar Mochi.

- Dije que las bromas aparte, pero igual que suerte que ya hayan llegado-

- Pero el tema será salir de aquí sin que nadie sepa nada, digo si te vas a casar y la novia desaparece es un tanto raro- hablo Tails metiéndose en la conversación.

-Es un buen punto, no nos gustaría que nos consideres secuestradores o algo parecido ¿Verdad Shads?- pregunto al erizo negro que estaba medio distraído.

-¿Eh?- fue lo que respondió.

-Olvídalo-

-Bueno, mientras pensamos la idea pueden quedarse en el castillo. Si quieren les hago un ''Tour'' jeje- hablo otra vez Noah, que tenía unas ganas tremendas de salir hacia algún lugar de cualquier lado.

-Seria genial, pero Amy ya nos hizo un mini recorrido mientras llegábamos- dijo el erizo azul.

-Eh, pero no les he mostrado todo, lo mejor sería que conozcan un poco más- le respondió Amy.

-Lo siento pero yo tengo que fijarme si la nave no tiene ningún desperfecto, luego me muestran- hablo un poco apenado Tails.

- Yo lo voy a acompañar, en caso de que ocurra algo- se metió el equidna.

-Si quieren les muestro las cosas en el camino- hablo por fin Mark.

-¿A qué se debe tanto Tour? Ni que nos vayamos a perder- se quejó Mochi.

-Es que Estela Dolar es muy grande, sobre todo en el pueblo del castillo, si no conocen la zona se pueden perder fácilmente- respondió ante la duda la eriza rosada.

-Bueno, basta de charla que como dijo Amy este lugar es muy grande, así que los que quieran venir conmigo síganme- dijo animadamente Noah.

Los que siguieron a Noah fueron Sonic y Shadow, Cream, Rouge y Mochi se quedaron con Amy mientras que Knuckles, Tails y Mark se iban a donde estaba la nave.

~0~0~

En una zona boscosa, donde en parte estaba oscuro había un erizo, una gata y un zorro. Los tres caminaban con cuidado para no resbalarse con el barro o caerse gracias a una rama o raíz de algún árbol.

-¿Segura que es por aquí Blaze?- Preguntó el erizo blanco.

-Segura Silver, por aquí se sintió esa energía- Le respondió la gata color lavanda.

-Pues si digo la verdad no parece.- respondió un zorro color café con una remera blanca y roja con pantalones azules.

- ¿Que nadie confía en mí? Estoy segura que es por aquí- volvió a repetir la gata.

Con cada paso se iban acercando más hacia un lago no tan grande, algo empezó a brillar en el fondo del lago causando una ventisca muy fuerte a tal punto de que no dejaba pasar a los tres individuos, casi lanzándolos para atrás.

-¿QUE ESTA PASANDO?- Tuvo que gritar Silver para que lo escucharan la que el viento producía un gran ruido.

- NI IDEA, NO ME PREGUNTES A MI- Respondió Blaze que hacia un esfuerzo para no salir volando.

-REFUGIEMONES EN ALGUN LADO, ANTES DE QUE NOS CONVIRTAMOS EN UN ERIZO, UNA GATA Y UN ZORRO VOLADOR- Propuso el zorro café.

-BUENA IDEA, VAYAMONOS A ESA CUEVA- Dijo Silver señalando una pequeña cueva a unos cuantos metros de ahí.

- ¿QUE ESPERAN? VAMOS- Apresuro Blaze y dicho esto todos corrieron directo a la cueva para refugiarse del viento que parecía un tornado.

Cuando todos estaban ahí, Blaze prendió una pequeña fogata gracias a sus poderes, mientras que Silver trataba de calentarse el cuerpo después del frio recibido.

-¿Que fue eso?- pregunto confundido Silver, otra vez.

-Ya te dije que no me lo preguntes, pregúntale a Félix- dijo en forma de broma.

-A mí tampoco me lo preguntes que no sé. Normalmente en esta zona es muy difícil que haya estos vientos- dijo Félix a repuesta del chiste.

-Bueno, supongo que descansaremos un poco. Caminamos mucho hoy.-

-Que buena idea Blaze, yo me voy a dormir al otro rincón- dijo Silver mientras se levantaba y se acomodaba para su siesta.

-Yo también me acuesto, creo que sería lo mejor- Félix también se acomodó en si lugar y cerró los ojos para descansar un momento.

-¿Por qué ocurre esto ahora?- pensó Blaze mientras se sentaba cerca de la fogata para también cerrar los ojos.

~0~0~

**Bueno amigos esto es todo por ahora, como dijimos al principio espero que les haya gustado. Por favor déjennos reviews que nos da fuerza para escribir, los esperamos en el próximo capítulo.**

**Nos leemos.**


	4. Capitulo 4

**Hola a todos, les traemos este nuevo capítulo en este día especial… Noche Buena ^^, así que esperamos que lo disfruten, a pesar de que no tiene nada que ver con la navidad.**

Capítulo 4

Noah, Shadow y Sonic recorrían los salones del castillo, los cuales eran bastante grandes, era como un laberinto. Noah explicaba lo que era cada salón, habitación o puerta y a la vez explicaba parte de la historia de Estela Dolar, la cual era algo interesante.

-En esa habitación se firmó el decreto de paz para que la guerra parara, era una habitación oculta antes ya que se pensaba que alguien que tuviera ganas de más pelea pudiera atacar- explico la eriza rosa.

-Pero al final todo salió bien- dijo Sonic sorprendido.

-Pensar que esa guerra fue hace unos 26 años, fue reciente- dijo Shadow sorprendido pero menos que nuestro amigo azul.

-Sí, pero todavía se cree de que alguien pueda atacar, pero ahora estamos más preparados en casi de que eso pase- explico Noah.

-Los Space Star-

-Exacto Sonikku, la Space Star no permitirá que nada le pase al planeta-

-Tienen suerte de tener a un escuadrón, ya que Mobius tiene a un Faker azulado-

-¿Que insinúas Shadow?-

-Nada, solo digo-

Ante esta escena Noah no pudo evitar soltar una risita, que fue escuchada por los otros dos erizos que la miraban con cara de ''a esta que le pasa que se ríe''.

-¿De qué te ríes?- pregunto Shadow.

-De nada, solo de ustedes, y de su ''discusión'' entre comillas jajá-

-Pero lo que digo es verdad, a pesar de que el Faker salgo el mundo varias veces no se le quita la racha de infantil y bobo-

- Y a ti no se te quita la racha de viejo excéntrico- respondió Sonic ante el ''insulto''.

-¿Cómo me llamaste?-

-Viejo-

-NO SOY VIEJO, SOLAMENTE ESTUVE EN...-

-Tranquilo Shady, no eres viejo, deja que Sonikku diga sus bobadas- le interrumpió Noah abrazándolo por atrás, causando un leve sonrojo en el erizo negro y una sonrisa picarona en el erizo azul.

-Hay amor en el aire Shads, ten cuidado que te puede contagiar jeje-dijo Sonic con un toque pícaro en su voz.

-Cállate- dijeron Shadow y Noah a la vez, haciendo que los dos se rieran, Shadow no tanto, pero luego a la risa se le incluyo Sonic haciendo un momento agradable.

Los tres erizos siguieron andando por el pasillo, oyendo como Noah tatareaba una canción agradable, mostrando cada uno de los lugares que ella tenía que cruzar todos los días.

-¿Te acostumbras a esto?- pregunto Sonic desesperado al subir las escaleras, tan lento.  
-Umm... si, supongo, es muy divertido bajarlas por la barandilla, pero solo cuando no tienes a una doncella diciéndote que no es propio de una princesa.  
-Cuantas reglas...- se quejó el erizo azul, mirando a la eriza rosa.

-Eso no es nada. Hay 1345 reglas, y me las tengo que saber de memoria...- dijo Noah con cierto fastidio.

-¿QUE? ¿Y te las aprendes?- Grito Sonic.

-No, Sonic, las hago volar por el aire, a ti que te parece? Ser princesa puede ser llevar vestidos y esas cosas pero, también es mucha disciplina- contesto parándose en las escaleras.

-Vaya, quien me lo diría...- se quejó el chico en forma de burla.

-Las burlas, no, Sonikku- contesto sacando la lengua. -Quiero enseñaros mi cuarto, vamos-

Noah corrió escaleras arriba, con gran vitalidad lo que formo una sonrisa en la cara del erizo negro, estaba tan alegre como siempre, una mini sonrisa se postraba nuevamente en su rostro dejándola con una gran sonrisa, en aquel momento, Noah llego a la cima, seguida de Sonic y Shadow que caminaba sin quitarle ojo a la eriza rosa.

-Está un poco alejado, pero merecerá la pena verla...- dijo con ilusión, se giró hacia ellos con una gran sonrisa. -VAMOS-  
Ambos sonrieron, Sonic por las ganas que ponía a todo y Shadow por verla así y que ahora mismo se encontrase con él.

-Bien, hemos llegado...-

Noah abrió las puertas lentamente dando "dramatismo", ambos erizos se sorprendieron un poco por aquella maravillosa habitación.  
Era enorme. Tenía pegada a la pared una cama con dosel, de una dimensión enorme, en la que cogerían los tres, con dos mesitas, rodeándola, una en la izquierda con lamparitas y la otra con una libro arriba, había un gran escritorio, con un ordenador, una impresora abajo, un teléfono, un walki-talky, había un gran espejo, con un montón de maquillaje, en la mesita pequeña, que se encontraba al lado del espejo, luego había una alfombra, enorme, adornando la increíble habitación. Un armario bastante grande, y dos puertas a lo lejos.

-¿A dónde llevan esas puertas?- pregunto Sonic.

-La de la derecha al vestidor, donde están los vestidos y los zapatos, este armario tiene la ropa que yo QUIERO USAR, y la puerta de la izquierda es el baño.

-¡EL BAÑO! quiero ir, me estaba...-

-Cállate y vete- exclamo Shadow molesto por tantos detalles. Noah se rio y vio como Sonic corría al baño.

-Que crio...- dijo con una sonrisa -mi Sonikku es muy niño aun...-

Shadow sin previo aviso se acercó a Noah y agarro su mano atrayéndola hasta su cuerpo, sin reacción por parte de Noah, estaba aturdida por la acción... ¿qué significaba eso?

~0~0~

Mark, Knuckles y Tails, revisaban cada rincón de la nave.

-Y dime... ya se te quito el gusanito de Amy?- dijo Knuckles dándole una sonrisa al erizo rojo.

-Bueno, su hermana esta mejor- rio pícaramente.

-Si Shadow te oye, no sales vivo...- declaro Tails desde dentro a gritos.

-Bueno, pero Kevin tiene todas las de ganar, es increíble que sea un príncipe, tiene fuerza e incluso ayudo a los Space Star, solo por Noah y ella no se da de cuenta, desde que visito vuestro planeta, esta animada... y ahora que estáis aquí, seguro que se le hará más fácil llevar la boda, no vais a conseguir secuestrarla, sus padres la tienen bien vigilada...

-Habrá que intentarlo... no?- pregunto Knuckles -Además Noah es demasiado, esencial y si estuviera casada no podríamos burlarnos de ella y Shadow...- declaro Knuckles.

-Supongo,...-

Ambos se echaron a reír.

-Pero de seguro Shadow nos mata si nos burlamos- dijo Tails algo nervioso haciendo que los demás se quedaran callados.

-Emm cambiando de tema, ¿cómo es ese tal Kevin? No lo hemos visto en ningún lado, si es el prometido de Noah ¿dónde está?-pregunto Knuckles.  
- Bueno él es el príncipe de un planeta cercano, como dije antes es muy fuerte y por eso trae a tantas chicas detrás de él, dicen que es muy generoso y respetuoso pero no le creo tanto la historia. El está en un lugar de hospedaje cerca del castillo, así que si quieren llevarse a Noah será complicado por eso y también por la vigilancia.-

-Tampoco nos rompas las ezperanzas, que para eso vinimos-

- Entonces si los reyes decidieron y además que la tienen vigilada pues creo que si sería algo como ''Misión Imposible''- dijo Tails sumándose a la charla.

-Ustedes mismos dijeron que lo harian asi que no piensen en negativo. Tails, fíjate rápido que tengo que mostrarles muchas cosas todavía-

-Bien.- Tails se fue rápido a la cabina y observa las luces del tablero y del radar, todas marcando una dirección, el zorro abre como platos los ojos al ver que una energía parecida a la de las Esmeraldas Caos estaba en un lugar cercano, pero parecía que en otro lugar.

-MARK, KNUCKLES VENGAN A VER ESTO- grito Tails desde la cabina. Los dos mencionados corrieron a la cabina a ver qué era lo que pasaba.

-¿Qué ocurre?- dijeron los dos al unísono.

-Creo que una Esmeralda Sol está cerca, pero parece distante-explico Tails.

-¿Está lejos o está cerca?-pregunto Mark con duda.

-Se podría decir que no está en el planeta, sino en uno cercano-  
En eso le brillan los ojos a Knuckles, se le había ocurrido una idea perfecta para llevarse a Noah lejos por un tiempo, luego verían que hacer.

-Tengo una idea ¿y si nos llevamos a Noah diciendo que íbamos a por la esmeralda? Luego veremos que hacer pero por ahora esta sería la idea-

- Es una buena idea Knuckles, tendremos que decirlo inmediatamente a los demás-

-¿Y que yo estoy pintado o qué? ¿De verdad creen que eso va a funcionar?-

-Bueno Mark, Noah es la que dirige la Space Star así que podemos decir que es por eso, si decimos que vendremos antes de la boda también cuenta- explico Knuckles.

-Bueno, entonces avísenles a los demás, yo me tengo que ir- dicho esto Mark se fue de la nave hacia donde quien sabe.

~0~0~

Mochi y Rouge caminaban mientras miraban y contemplaban los jardines que estaban llenos de flores y otras plantas mientras Amy explicaba la historia o cada cosa del jardín. Señalaba un lugar indicado y explicaba la historia o algo parecido.

- En ese rosedal jugaba cuando era niña, recuerdo cuando me pinche y no quiera acercarme al lugar jeje- dijo Amy

-Wow, pues es un lugar muy lindo, tanta naturaleza y tanta vida- dijo en suspiro Mochi.

-Se nota que te gusta este lugar ¿no?- dijo Rouge cruzada de brazos.

-Sabía que les gustaría, es uno de los tantos jardines que tiene Estela Dolar, este es solo el del castillo- dijo Amy.

-¿Tantos hay?-

-Unos 119 por ahí, Rouge-

La lince y la murciélago quedaron boquiabiertas al escuchar eso, entonces Estela Dolar de verdad era grande.

-¿Tan grande es el planeta?-pregunto Mochi.

-Si, por eso les dijimos lo del tour, para que no se pierdan. Una vez yo misma me perdí en el castillo y tarde creo que 3 horas en salir, solo para llegar vuelta al jardín jeje- explico la eriza rosa en forma de anécdota.

-Entonces debemos tener cuidado, supongo que Shadow y Sonic no se perderán al estar con tu hermana- dijo Rouge.

-No sé, pero no creo tampoco, Noah estuvo acá más tiempo que yo así que se debe saber todo de memoria. Bueno, en vez de confundirnos sigamos caminando.-Dicho esto, las tres siguieron recorriendo el jardín con tranquilidad, procurando no separarse de Amy.

**Esto es todo por hoy, no sé si quedo algo corto pero tengan comprensión. Les deseamos una muy linda Noche Buena y Feliz Navidad.**

**Nos leemos.**


	5. Capitulo 5

**Hey, tanto tiempo sin leernos (si es que nos leen) Acá les brindamos otro capítulo de… LA DAMA DEL LAGO CHAN CHAN CHAAAN (se escuchan truenos y relámpagos) Esperamos que les guste.**

**~0~0~**

**Capítulo 5**

El tiempo parecía haberse detenido para los dos, Shadow y Noah estaban peligrosamente cerca y el sonrojo era inevitable. Hace poco Noah estaba mostrándoles el cuarto y ahora estaba siendo sujetada por la persona que quería ver más que nunca, sus rostros se iban acercado lentamente, sus labios se unieron en un cálido beso que parecía que sería eterno hasta que un ruido los interrumpió.

-Fiu ya salí del baño- dijo Sonic abriendo la puerta. Inmediatamente los dos se separaron quedando de espalda-¿Qué hacían?-

-Nada- Respondieron al unísono.

-Bueno, ¿Qué tal si nos sigues mostrando Noah?-

-Bien, aunque ya no hay tanto que mostrar.-respondió Noah. Los tres erizos se fueron de la habitación, dos de ellos evitándose la mirada dejando al otro confundido.

~0~0~

Amy, Rouge y Mochi llegaron a lo que sería la sala principal del castillo ya que estaba la ''alfombra roja'' y los tronos del rey y la reina, pero estaban vacíos.

-¿Dónde están los reyes?- pregunto Rouge.  
-Papa no sé, y mama debe estar investigando- respondió Amy.

-¿Que investiga?- pregunta ahora Mochi.

-Un poco de todo, pero por ahora investiga a las esmeraldas sol, como nadie sabe su fuente de poder o su creación intenta descubrirlo.-

-Genial.-

De pronto Knuckles y Tails entraron corriendo a toda prisa a la sala, al parecer no se perdieron en el intento.

-CHICAS TENEMOS UNA IDEA- Gritaban los dos.

-Hey no griten, acá hay mucho eco.- se queja Amy.

-¿Cómo no se perdieron?- pregunto Rouge curiosa.

-Ni idea, solo vinimos.-respondió Tails.

-¿Pero qué idea tienen?-

-Hay una esmeralda sol en un planeta cercano, podemos llevarnos a Noah con esa escusa- explica Knuckles.

-Genial, ahora encontremos a Noah- exclamo Mochi.

-Pues vamos- también exclama Amy.

Noah los guió explicando que ahora irían a la sala del trono, donde estaban sus padres, ahí es donde se celebran fiestas como... bodas, eventos... etc.

-Bueno, solo nos queda un poco- dijo Noah andando sin mirar atrás por miedo de ver a Shadow a los ojos.

-Princesa Noah- hablo una conejita de ojos rosas, pelo rojo y pelaje blanco, que hizo una reverencia a Noah, al encontrarse con ellos, Sonic

-Oh, Lady Swetty, ¿desea usted algo?- hizo una reverencia de saludo como la de ella.

-Sí, Sir Kevin ha venido a verla, dijo que le encantaría tomar el té con usted-

-QUEEEEE!?- gritaron Sonic y Shadow al oír eso, Lady Swetty puso cara de molestia, hizo una reverencia y se retiró.

-No sé porque os ponéis así, es normal aquí, es como merendar en Mobius, pues en Estela Dolar, es lo mismo, además, qué más da... Kevin me arrastraría de todos modos a cualquier lugar diciendo que es muy bonito y romántico.

Caminaron hasta la sala de tronos, donde se encontraban, Kevin y al padre de Amy y Noah, con Tails, Rouge, Mochi, Knuckles y Amy.

-¡PAPÁ! ¡HAS VUELTO!- Noah se lanzó a abrazarle y no le soltó, pequeñas lagrimas saltaron de sus ojos.

Por lo bajo, Sonic le musito a Shadow -Anda ¿ese no es tu suegro?- ganándose un golpe por el erizo negro.

-Dios, unos meses más y me vuelvo loca, jobe, ¡que ganas de verte!- Dijo siendo elevada en el aire, el padre de Noah la hizo girar riendo.

-Yo también cariño, pero no es tan mala mamá ¿eh?- dijo dejando a Noah en el suelo.

-Oh, claro, que no...- ironizó.

Ambos rieron, Amy se acercó también, hablando así con su padre y Noah, Shadow un tanto furioso observaba al erizo azul oscuro, vestido atléticamente con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-Princesa Noah, ¿le importaría acompañarme?- pregunto con una sonrisa y tono dulce, que resulto un tanto repulsivo en Shadow, Noah miro por primera vez a Shadow, se veía molesto, luego miro a Kevin, para fijar la vista en su padre, Kevin tendió la mano como preguntando su respuesta.

Miro a su padre que asintió, Noah resoplo con un claro fastidio y asintió.

-Está bien, iré, pero estaré de vuelta temprano, para la cena-

-Pensaba cenar contigo en Sttugart (sitio Alemán)-

-¿ESTAS LOCO?- exclamo Noah, para luego taparse la boca por su grito y lo mal educada que había sido -Siento el trato, no debí tratarle así...-

-Oh, no debes preocuparte- Kevin cogió la mano de Noah y la beso, ruborizando a Noah un tanto. Todos miraban atentos a ver que hacían.

-Verás... es que yo...- intento excusarse, pero Kevin puso su dedo sobre los labios de Noah, haciéndola callar.

-Repito, no es necesario que se disculpe, nos casaremos y no tendrá que tratarme de usted si es lo que desea-

-De acuerdo...- dijo ruborizada, Kevin sonrió dulcemente, el chico era guapo, pero Noah... se sentía mejor con Shadow.

Rouge rió pícaramente y se mordió una uña.

-Qué bonito- susurro pícaramente.

-Venga, acepte venir conmigo, Princesa, le aseguro que se lo pasara bien y te tendré de vuelta para la cena- dijo Kevin.

-Está bien, acepto Sir Kevin...- dijo dedicando una sonrisa.

-Muy bien hecho hija, te conviertes en toda una princesa-

Noah sonrió juguetonamente -Me debes tres palizas papi- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Oh, no me vencerás-

-Ya se verá- Noah tomo el brazo de Kevin y camino hacia la salida. -Nos vemos en la cena, no podré acompañaros más... lo siento... Shadow... hablaremos luego-

Dicho esto los dos erizos salieron.

Shadow miraba molesto el punto donde los dos erizos se fueron, era como si algo lo comiera por dentro y no era muy linda la sensación. Rouge solo tenía una mirada picara hacia Shadow y los demás solo estaban bien sorprendidos.

-Que rápido que crecen los niños, en unos días mi hijita se casa- dijo Rayan con un tono soñador.

-A por cierto, chicos queríamos decirles sobre una idea que tenemos, pero lo mejor será en el jardín- dijo Amy.

-¿De qué? No es lindo tener secretos con los padres eh- reclamo.  
-Es... em... una fiesta para Noah por... su boda, señor Rayan- dijo Tails metiéndose.

-Pero como es sorpresa pues... ya sabe- también se metió Knuckles.

-Bueno, entonces todos vámonos al jardín a charlar.- dijo Amy casi empujando a los demás.

-Emm, bueno, supongo que está bien, me voy con tu madre, nos vemos en un rato.-Rayan se fue por el mismo lugar que Noah y Kevin se fueron mientras el Sonic Team también se iba pero al jardín.

-¿Vamos a hacerle una fiesta a Noah de enserio?- preguntó Sonic incrédulo.

-No bobito, les tenemos que contar la idea de cómo nos llevaremos a Noah- dijo Mochi en susurro.

-¿En serio? ¿Ya tienen una idea?- esta vez pregunto Shadow.  
-Sí, tal vez no sea la mejor idea del mundo pero puede que funcione.- dijo Knuckles.

-¿Y de que se trata?-

-¿Tanto te interesa Shads la idea?- dijo Rouge otra vez con la mirada picara, Shadow no pudo evitar un leve sonrojo.

-Bueno, mejor se lo contaremos completo en el jardín- dijo Tails. El resto entro en un pasillo que llevaba al jardín, ahí podrían hablar con más claridad.

~0~0~

Silver se levantó del suelo frio en el que se había acostado hace unas horas, de hecho, no sabía cuánto tiempo se había quedado dormido, tal vez horas o incluso un día pues la tormenta ya no se notaba.

-Hasta que al fin despiertas perezoso.- dijo Félix que se encontraba a su lado sentado como indio.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevo dormido? ¿Y Blaze?- pregunto Silver desperezándose.

-Unas cuantas horas, ni yo sé con exactitud y Blaze se fue afuera a no sé qué-

-Parece que la tormenta ya paro-

-No me digas- dice con sarcasmo haciendo que Silver se riera.

-Qué suerte que empiecen así, si se despertaban molestos hubieran sido unos pesados.- dijo Blaze entrando a la cueva con una bolsa con algunas frutas.- ¿Qué tal si comemos algo? Hay bastante fruta por la zona.

Los tres se pusieron a comer las frutas que la gata trajo, que de hecho estaban muy ricas, pero algo estaba en la mente de los tres ¿Que fue esa tormenta? ¿Un tornado? ¿O un huracán? Según ellos no era muy normal eso, por lo que la duda les carcomía la cabeza.

-¿Que creen que fue esa tormenta?- Félix fue el primero en preguntar.

-Ni idea, parecía un tornado o algo por el estilo, ni siquiera se podría decir tormenta ya que no había lluvia- respondió Silver, Blaze todavía no había hablado, simplemente estaba callada comiendo.- ¿Tu qué opinas Blaze?-

-No sé- eso es todo lo que dijo para luego volver a comer, dejando al erizo y al zorro medio confundidos por lo que siguieron comiendo, hasta que terminaron y tuvieron que salir de la cueva.

-Em chicos, ¿alguien se acuerda que camino estábamos siguiendo?- dijo Blaze con una gota en la cabeza.

-Tú eras la que nos estabas guiando, así que nosotros no sabemos.- se excusó Silver.

-Ni modo, tendremos que tomar un camino a ciegas.- se quejó Félix.

-Pero si vemos perfectamente, no creo que sea a ciegas Félix.-

-Me refiero a que no sabemos a dónde vamos Silver.-

-Dejen de hablar y empiecen a caminar, esa energía era especial, tenemos que encontrarla.- dijo Blaze tomando el puesto de líder.

-Si señora.- dijeron los dos al unísono caminando detrás de la gata a ver qué camino seguían.

**Esto es todo lectores, esperamos que hayan disfrutado este capítulo, pues nosotras si lo hicimos XD. Por favor dejen reviews que de verdad los estimamos mucho ****. Gracias por leer y nos veremos en el próximo capítulo.**

**Nos leemos**


	6. Capitulo 6

**Hola a todos los lectores, acá les traemos este nuevo capítulo. Perdonen la tardanza y esperamos que les guste el cap. (Soy bien formal ¿Se nota no? ¬¬)**

**Comencemos ^^.**

**~0~0~**

Capítulo 6

Todos ya se encontraban en el jardín, Knuckles ya conto todo, pero ahora todos estaban con sus dudas sobre la idea y sobre sus favores.

-Pero si no regresa a la boda a tiempo, ya empezaran a sospechar.- empezó Rouge

-Pero podríamos decir que tardamos más tiempo.- dijo Sonic

-¿Y si decimos que desapareció?- dijo Amy.

-Amy, si decimos eso nos echaran la culpa y la buscaran por todos lados, incluso la encontrarían- dijo Tails.

-Nunca creí que esto sería tan difícil.- suspiro el equidna.

-Bueno, eso pasa por tu cabecita hueca- dijo Mochi

-¿Cómo me llamaste?-

-Cabeza hueca-

-Oigan no discutan, para eso estoy yo Mochi.- se entrometió Rouge. Cream y Shadow eran los únicos que no hablaban, Cream porque no sabía mucho que hacer, Shadow porque estaba en su propio mundo. No podía parar de pensar en lo que había echo, ese beso... ni sabía si le gusto.

-Señor Shadow, ¿por qué no dice nada?- pregunto Cream

-Es que tampoco tengo ideas... aunque... ¿Y si le cambiamos la identidad?-

Todos voltearon a verlo ante la idea que se le cruzo por la cabeza.

-Podríamos buscar la esmeralda sol, pero luego vamos a Mobius y le ponemos otra identidad.-

-Eso ya suena exagerado- dijo Tails.

-Pero no suena mal, pero podríamos comentar primero a Noah, para luego no tener problemas- dijo Amy.

-Entonces mañana buscaremos a Noah y listo.- dijo Rouge.

-Pero por ahora durmamos, Amy donde están las habitaciones.- dijo un somnoliento erizo azul.

-¿No crees que dormiste bastante en el viaje?-

-No-

Amy suspira- Bien, los llevare, pero no te duermas en el camino- todos siguieron a Amy hasta el segundo piso con algo de dificultades ya que Sonic se caía en un dos por tres por el sueño.

~0~0~

Llevaban mas de dos horas caminando, Silver, Félix y Blaze ya estaban algo cansados. Blaze estaba al frente viendo si podía volver a sentir la energía, Silver se mantenía en guardia ante cualquier cosa y Félix se estaba comiendo las frutas que trajo Blaze.

-Hey Félix no te comas todo que luego no s podemos morir de hambre.- se quejó Silver

-Pero yo soy el que se muere ahora.-

-Félix, Silver tiene razón, si no tenemos que comer después nosotros podríamos caer bien feo.- dijo Blaze.

Félix solo bajo la mirada y guardo la fruta que se estaba por comer. De pronto Blaze se detuvo.

-¿Que ocurre Blaze?- pregunto Silver.

-Soy yo ¿o ese árbol ya lo vimos?-

-¿No me digas que caminamos en círculo?-

-No, en círculo no.- dijo Félix.

-¿Y cómo lo sabes?-

-Porque caminamos en ovalo.-

A Silver y Blaze se les salió una gotita estilo anime, no tendrían otra que intentar caminar hacia adelante.

~0~0~

Noah caminaba hacia casa con Kevin, mientras este solo sonreía dulcemente. Noah se paró y rozo sus labios con los dedos. Recordando el beso con Shadow, sin duda eso había significado mucho, aunque quizás para él no. Por eso debería hablar con él.  
Miro a Kevin, siempre tan dulce y bueno, porque no... Darle una oportunidad, a lo mejor Shadow no quería estar con ella, falsas esperanzas, actos que no son, las dudas, nervios... Eso hizo que se le rompiera el alma.

-Kevin...- freno su marcha agarrando su camisa, apretándola.

-¿Sucede algo?

-Tú, ¿me quieres?- pregunto esta con la cabeza gacha.

-Sí, te quiero- respondió atrapándola en un abrazo. Ella tardó en reaccionar, pero al final reacciono aceptando el abrazo.  
Cuando se separaron. Noah callo en cuenta de que estaban demasiado cerca y eso la hizo separarse de él muy rápido.

-Será mejor que vayamos al palacio, mis padres estarán esperándome jeje- dijo nerviosa Noah.

-Tú no me quieres, ¿verdad?- pregunto el erizo de color azul cobalto.

-¿Qué?- se detuvo Noah.

-Tú no me quieres, ¿verdad?- repitió el erizo.

Noah estaba demasiado nerviosa, los nervios, la mala mirada de Kevin.

-Yo….- que termino desmayándose por la presión. Kevin corrió hacia ella rápidamente y la cogió en brazos.

-¿Hay dios, que ha pasado?-

Corrió a dentro y vio a un erizo negro en la entrada, que abrió sus ojos mucho al ver a Noah en sus brazos.

-¡Que le has hecho!- grito el erizo negro.

-¡Nada! ¡Estábamos viniendo hacia aquí y se desmayó! ¡Tienes que ayudarme!- pidió el erizo azul cobalto.

-¡Ya me encargo yo! Desaparece- Tomo en brazos a Noah y siguió con su camino hacia la habitación, su seriedad inminente y su silencio hizo que nadie se diese cuenta de su presencia, rápidamente, entro al cuarto de Noah. La dejo en la cama con suavidad y se fue al baño, equivocándose de puerta y entrando al vestidor, maldiciendo cerró la puerta y fue al baño, donde cogió una toalla que era para las manos, empapándola, cuando termino. La estrujo para que no estuviese mojadisima, solo húmeda.  
Se la puso a Noah y se sentó observándola, tan inocente, tan bella, tan... tan Noah, el rubor llego a sus mejillas al conocer sus pensamientos. Giro su cara, pero esta encontró el camino a Noah, sin resistirse mucho, beso sus labios, un pico suave y dulce, que hizo que Noah medio despertase. Abrió los ojos un poco y vio al erizo, pero pensó que era su lindo sueño así que, correspondió mordiendo su boca y entrando a explorarla, al final, se dio cuenta de que eso era muy real. Haciendo que sus ojos se abrieran de golpe, Shadow se apartó ruborizado y Noah aparto su mirada observando donde estaba, en su cuarto, miro por el rabillo del ojo a Shadow y resoplo.

-Necesito una explicación, ¿porque me besaste antes y ahora?

-...-

-Shadow. Por favor- pidió al sentir el silencio.

-...-

Noah estrujo su vestido, mientras las lágrimas se formaron en sus ojos, soltando algunas, empezó a sollozar débilmente, pero el buen oído de Shadow le hizo darse cuenta de lo que sucedía.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga?-

Noah levanto la cabeza y observo a Shadow, sus ojos tenían unas lágrimas acumuladas, y Shadow con su dedo intentando ser suave se las quito, cuando acerco al ojo de Noah, su mano, está la retuvo en su cara. Cerró los ojos mientras las lágrimas caían.

-Se cómo eres, eres la forma de vida perfecta, eres solitario, frío, gruñón, idiota y muy poco hablador. Aun así en el fondo te preocupas por los que de verdad, eres una buena persona, con un corazón muy cálido, no eres un monstruo, quizás podrías ser más abierto, pero a mí me gustas muchísimo, te quiero de verdad. Y no quiero salir mal de este asunto, dime la verdad, si me mientes lo sab...

Los labios de Shadow la callaron esta con dulzura, acepto el beso rodeando su cuello con sus brazos. Shadow agarro su cintura, cuando el aire no llegaba, se separó de ella. Acercándola a su pecho, abrazándola.

-Te sirve la respuesta- respondió.

-Sí...- musito acurrucándose en su pecho.

Ambos permanecieron así durante mucho tiempo así.

-Pero...- comenzó Shadow.

Noah se separó y lo miro a los ojos -¿Pero qué?-

-Te pondría en peligro- dijo este.

-Soy una chica de aventuras, jefa de la Space Star, la chica que ama el peligro, esa no es una excusa, ¡nadie puede pillarme!-

-Aun así, no quiero que estés en apuros-

-Cállate y disfruta idiota-

-NOAH, KEVIN ME DIJO QUE...- Amy entro rápido a la habitación de Noah, pero se calló al verla con Shadow tan juntos.- ¿Me explicas que pasa?-

-Nada- dijo simplemente. Shadow se alejó un poco.

-Hey me dijeron que te desmayaste.- dio Sonic entrando por atrás con el resto de los chicos.

-Sí, pero ahora estoy bien, digamos que fue demasiada presión jeje.-

-_Si Kevin le hizo algo le rompo las piernas._- pensó Shadow.

-El susto que nos mandaste Noah, por un momento se me paro el corazón.- dijo Mochi.

-No exageres.-

Todos rieron ante eso, olvidándose de lo sucedido hace unos minutos. Noah se levantó y se acomodó la ropa, fue ahí cuando decidieron contar todo.

-Ah Noah, tenemos una idea para tu boda.- dijo Knuckles, Noah solo lo miro sorprendida.-Hay una esmeralda sol en un planeta cercano según Tails, podemos ir diciendo que vamos a buscarla y luego... supongo que ya lo sabes.-

-Interesante, pero luego que harán.-

-Ahí es donde te venimos a decir, después de eso casi no tenemos ideas, solo una que se le ocurrió a Shadow, es algo rara, pero podría funcionar.- dijo Rouge.

-El señor Shadow pensaba en cambiar su identidad, pero era algo exagerado.- dijo Cream

-Umm, es una idea un tanto fuerte, pero podría funcionar.- dijo Noah.

-Entonces estás de acuerdo.- hablo Shadow.

-Algo así.-

-Perfecto, dentro de dos días tendré preparada la nave y saldremos a buscar la esmeralda.- dijo Tails. Los demás solo asintieron y dejaron la habitación para irse a la sala a cenar.

**~0~0~**

**Bueno esto vendría a ser todo por hoy, perdonen si es corto pero todo fic tiene un capitulo corto. Gracias por leer, esperamos que les haya gustado y por favor dejen reviews. (Otra vez la formalidad ¬¬)**

**Nos leemos**


	7. Capitulo 7

**Hola a todos, pedimos disculpas por la tardanza, pero acá ya tienen el nuevo capítulo de este pequeño fic ;D. Disfrútenlo.**

**OoooooooooooooooO**

Chapter 7

Recién había amanecido en Estela Dolar, eso significaba que solo faltaba un día para que los chicos se vayan, por lo cual Tails trabajaba muy duro por las dudas en la nave. Estuvo despierto durante la noche siendo acompañado por Knuckles, que se estaba a punto de caer de la silla por culpa del sueño.

-Tails, nos pasamos toda la noche acá ¿No crees que sería conveniente descansar al menos... 10 minutos?- pregunto el equidna frotándose los ojos.

-Lo siento, si quieres descansar hazlo, yo no tengo sueño, además que será mejor preparar todo.-

-Parecemos secuestradores así...- replico Knuckles.

-Técnicamente lo seriamos, pero lo hacemos por pedido de Noah... ¿Por qué no querrá casarse? Digo, he conocido varias chicas que su meta en la vida es poder casarse en algún momento de sus vidas.- dijo Tails acercándose a Knuckles.

-Creo que ya se la respuesta... Empieza con S y termina con Hadow jeje.-

-S... ¿Shadow? Comprendo que los molestemos con eso pero ¿De verdad crees que estén juntos?-

-Uno nunca sabe, recuerda cuando Sonic escapaba de Amy, después ella lo dejo se hacer y ahí fue donde Sonic se dio cuenta. Puede que algo parecido pase...-

-Pero entonces ¿Noah dejara de ser Noah?-

Knuckles se le quedo mirando ¿Por qué la pregunta?

-Comprendamos que si le cambiamos la identidad... ya no sería Noah ¿O sí?-

-Buena pregunta...- Los dos se quedaron ahí pensando un momento hasta que un ruido interrumpió. Knuckles se quedó dormido y estaba roncando. Tails solo se alejó para que pueda descansar tranquilo y se dirigió a donde estaba el castillo, al menos para descansar un rato.

-0-0-

Ya eran las cuatro, Noah había acordado, que a esa hora el plan se pondría en marcha.

Posiblemente fuese un plan descabellado pero no podía evitar imaginar la diversión que le causaría esa aventura. Se cambió como años atrás iba para las aventuras.

Salió volando por la ventana y se quedó en suspensión, echo un grito estronador y se fue de allí a gran velocidad, hasta llegar a la nave y meterse dentro. Su parte del plan estaba cumplida.

~0~0~

Avanzo entre la maleza, con cautela para luego verse en el mismo sitio.

-¿Qué demonios?- protesto la gata violeta.

-¿Qué pasa Blaze?- pregunto curioso Félix mirándola.

-Estamos en el mismo sitio de nuevo- gruño.

-Pero... No puede ser...- musito Silver incrédulo.

-Aquí pasa algo, alguien no quiere que nos acerquemos- dijo Blaze mosqueada.

-Entonces... ¿Qué hacemos?- pregunto Félix desconociendo el porqué de todo.

-Avanzar- sentenció.

~0~0~

En el vestíbulo real, ambos reyes, Kevin y el Sonic Team, que hablaban del aparente secuestro y de cómo Noah no parecía estar en ninguna parte de Estela Dolar.

-Dios mío a una semana de la boda- se lamentó Candela Rose la reina.

-No creo que el culpable sea alguien de aquí, posiblemente hayan huido ya, al espacio para ocultarlo- comenzó Tails.

-Papá, mamá yo me encargaré de encontrarla, mis amigos me ayudaran- sonrió Amy.

-Confió en ti cielo- comenzó Rayan preocupado.

Hasta ellos se acercó Kevin, con cara preocupada.

-Por favor... Encontradla.

Shadow frunció el ceño, pero Amy lo aparto y asintió, saliendo con ellos del palacio.

-0-0-

Todo estaba pasando tal cual el plan, para los reyes y para Kevin, Noah había sido secuestrada y era misión del Sonic Team encontrarla, aunque ellos sabían que no regresarían. A Amy la idea le dolió un poco, pero luego pensó que su hermana no iba a ser feliz en un matrimonio que ella no quería, además de que sabían que Noah quería a Shadow... aunque no fuera muy evidente.

-Muy bien chicos, les deseo toda la suerte posible...- dijo Rayan.

-No se preocupe, la encontraremos y la traeremos.- Sonic levanto el pulgar, a pesar de ser todo una mentira.

-Ya pueden marcharse... por favor, hagan todo el esfuerzo posible. Candela ya estaba a punto de llorar.

-No te pongas mal mama, todo saldrá bien...- Amy trataba de consolarla.

Shadow solamente miraba de reojo a Kevin, aún estaba con la duda de lo que paso antes ¿Por qué Noah se desmayó? Si le había hecho algo ya tendría por seguro que lo mataría de alguna u otra forma, pero por ahora se encargaría de que todo salga bien y de que el plan salga a la perfección.

-Shadow...- comenzó Kevin.- Tú eras muy cercano a Noah... ¿Cómo es que... aguantas esto?- Todos lo miraron sorprendido.

-Soy alguien que no se deja llevar por los momentos Kevin, aunque me preocupa Noah y quiero encontrarla, no puedo ponerme mal y lloriquear... sin ofender a nadie, pero esa es mi opinión.-

-Entiendo...-

-Chicos, no quiero romper el momento, pero es hora de marcharnos, no hay que perder tiempo.- dijo Tails desde la cabina de la nave. Todos asintieron y el Sonic Team subió a la nave. La puerta se cerró, la nave comenzó la cuenta regresiva mientras todos se sentaban, por las dudas Noah no salía de su escondite, además de que una salida al espacio era muy complicada y con bastante movimiento.

-¡Despegamos!- exclamo Tails manejando la nave a máxima velocidad para cruzar más rápido la atmosfera, por lo cual ya varios tenían mareos y nauseas.

-¡Tails, baja la velocidad! ¡O al menos ten cuidado!- grito Knuckles.

-¿Acaso el cabeza hueca tiene miedo? Increíble que le tengas miedo a un simple despegue sabiendo que íbamos a estar así.- rio Mochi.

-¡Yo no tengo miedo!-

-¡Ya cállense y dejen de pelear!- Grito Rouge.

Después de minutos, al fin cruzaron la atmosfera y se encontraban fuera de Estela Dolar, Noah salió de su escondite.

-Eso estuvo algo fuerte... aunque valió la pena.- Dijo acomodándose la ropa.

-Muy bien ¿Y ahora dónde vamos?- pregunto Cream

-No sé... tenemos la opción de ir a ver la Esmeralda Sol, o ir directamente a Mobius, ustedes deciden.- Tails salió de la cabina.-No se preocupen tengo piloto automático.-

-Mm... Será mejor que busquemos la Esmeralda primero, quien sabe cuándo la vamos a necesitar.- dijo Amy.

-Pues decidido, ¡Vamos a por la esmeralda!- celebro Noah.

**-0-0-**

**Llegamos al final del capítulo, lamentamos si es algo corto, pero dejaremos lo mejor para el siguiente.**

**Nos leemos.**


End file.
